Cicadas and Heat
by Michisaurr
Summary: -One Shot Drabble- A day too hot for words and a noise too loud for ears. Just a short drabble in which Ulquiorra ponders many things in his usual, brooding way. Not much, just some random stuff I wrote on a whim. First fic, so be nice! -Fluff and unsatisfactory-ness-


**A/N**: This is my first fic. Don't flame please. It's just a one-shot drabble that I was compelled to write because I am absolutely dying in this summer weather. I guess it's kinda fluffy? I know it's bad but bear with me please~ Fanfics are not my forte, after all. And this is the first I have ever written… **RxR Please!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway.

**Cicadas and Heat**

**By: Java Beans and Life**

It was deafening.

The constant, rattling hum of the cicadas in the summer was driving the poor green-eyed man up the wall. He had never experienced the static-y rumble of so many dastardly little bugs in full-blast before. And it was violently murdering the pitiful man's ability to hear and concentrate. Hell, he was tempted to see if pulling at his ink black roots would help at all, as it seemed that earplugs and music were doing little—if anything—to drive the little menaces out of his head.

Yes. The emotionless, cold, stoic, former-Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer was running up walls because of a little _bug._ He couldn't help it though. Summers in Japan were overthrown by the constant chirpings of millions of miniscule bugs. He simply could not comprehend how Orihime found these sounds _comforting_. Really now?

He sighed.

Amidst the screaming cicadas, he found himself immensely bothered by another thing—the _heat_. When he was an Espada, hot and cold temperatures were nothing to him, especially in the moderate climate of Hueco Mundo. However, upon mysteriously returning to Earth with nothing but his Espada uniform and his memories, he came to the realization that he had somehow become _human_.

This frightened him very much. A _human_. That's what he had been reduced to. A weak, powerless human. Now in others' eyes, this was completely untrue. He was far more powerful compared to the ordinary human. Far stronger than even the most buff body builders. Even faster than the fastest marathon runner. More agile then a wild cat such as a panther or leopard. As far as anyone was concerned, his inhuman strength was terrifying. Well, it would be, if he had demonstrated these powers for anyone else. But he preferred not to attract attention.

However, it was not merely his decrease in strength that bothered him. It was his _heart_. He was well aware that he had found a heart. And that he was now susceptible to emotional wounds. It bit at his pride. Tore viciously at the little scratch that had been formed and continued ripping until he bled to death. That's how he imagined it. His newfound emotions were his biggest weakness. And as much as he had searched for a heart in the past, he wasn't so sure if he still wanted one now. He felt so… _useless_ with whatever emotions weighed him down.

Groaning, Ulquiorra attempted to pull himself from such depressing thoughts. He was splayed on the ground of Orihime's (and now his as well) living room in a white wife beater and black shorts. He rolled over to the side and rolled back. Good lord it was _hot_.

Grumbling, he slowly dragged himself up and trudged to the door. _Where was the woman? Had she gone out?_ He pulled himself into the kitchen in his attempts to find some ice to cool himself down. Instead, he found the backside of an auburn beauty making some shaved ice. He wondered if every human household supported a shaved ice maker.

"Oh! Ulquiorra! I hadn't noticed you! You look dreadful." She squeaked as a burning Ulquiorra stood in front of her, silently begging for a way to cool himself down with eyes even more pitiful than usual—if that was possible.

"Does this home of yours not support one of those "air conditioners" that you humans boast about so often?" He was rather irked by this. He had read many documentations and articles regarding the creation of the little invention and it seemed that every house in an urban city like Karakura would have one installed in their walls.

"What do you mean, Ulquiorra-san? The air conditioners a_re_ turned on. At the strongest setting too! Come on, it's not that bad, is it?"

The man sighed, both irritated and disappointed, "Then they need to build more effective ones…" he muttered quietly before retreating to the living room which accommodated an electric fan. He proceeded to lug himself in front of the device and turn it on full-blast. The force of the rapidly turning blades forced his black curls back and his limp figure sighed a little, appeased by the small amount of relief that he ensured. He sat like that for several more minutes before Orihime came in with two shaved ices.

"Ulquiorra-san! The shaved ices are done. Come here and let's eat!" she cheerfully chirped. He groaned in disappointment at the separation from his heavenly mechanism. The woman plopped herself on the couch, seemingly satisfied by the temperature. She pulled the remote from the coffee table that rested in front of her and turned the television on to some show about an extremely perceptive and observational individual who helped the police capture criminals. Ulquiorra found no interest in such shows, preferring books about the human mind and psychology in his attempts to understand such trivial beings.

He hauled himself over to the couch and eased himself next to Orihime before grabbing his shaved ice. It was cold and he devoured the cool flavor of watermelon that danced on his tongue. He sighed a little at the cold sensation. This had to be one his most favorite treats in the human world, besides maybe ice cream and blackberries. His swirling thoughts about shaved ice and the human brain came to an abrupt halt as he heard Orihime burst into laughter at some funny scene on the blaring screen. He found himself unable to return to his thoughts as another distraction was brought back to his attention.

The damned little bugs.

He groaned in frustration. Just when he had finally managed to distract himself from the deadly noise, it came scurrying back. Oh he must have been a serial killer in his past life.

Orihime turned at his voice, "What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Those god-forsaken bugs that should have never been created," He murmured in response.

Orihime laughed. She motioned for him to put his head on her lap. When he looked at her like she was going senile, she laughed again and pulled him down. Ulquiorra had no idea as to why he was allowing this. _It must be the work of that damned heart_. He thought. He still had yet to make up his mind on whether having a heart was a good thing or not.

The busty auburn continued to make squeals over the television show while brushing her fingers through his semi-curly black hair. She marveled over how he was able to retain his ever-pale skin even during the summer and his lanky body that was far more cut than she realized. His eyes were closed and his caterpillar eyebrows further narrowed, probably from the aggravating sounds of the cicadas and the searing heat.

She studied his face. It retained his green tear marks—despite him being human—that had captured the interest of nearly everyone at her school. Even more so when they had discovered that he was living at her house and that they were in a relationship. They were the largest gossip of the school except for maybe the news of Ichigo and his raven-haired partner, Rukia.

His hollow hole and his mask, however, were gone. He was just an abnormally strong human with more spiritual pressure than the average soul reaper. Not that he was a soul reaper—he still held a sort of distaste towards them, despite the fact that his girlfriend fraternized with them often.

Ulquiorra had noticed that the girl who hovered above him had been gazing at him for quite a while. He turned his head to face hers. "What is it, woman? Is there something on my face?" he grunted.

She immediately turned red, "N-no! I-it's nothing, really!" she stammered, embarrassed that she had been caught. He raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes again and turning to the side to allow her fingers to sweep through his hair again. He hated to admit it, but it was comfortable to have her combing through his ink black tresses.

It was the sort of summer afternoon that was unnervingly uncomfortable but easily allowed one to get swept off in dreams and thoughts of another world. He kind of wanted to sleep. That sounded nice. The heat had settled a little and what with the fan and air conditioning on and his body still chilled from the shaved ice, he felt _comfortable_. Instead, however, he flipped over, his body then facing Orihime's. She stiffened for a second at the sudden movement before continuing to soothe out his locks.

Ulquiorra studied her out of the corner of his eye. She beautiful. Her tangerine tresses shifting as she divided her attention between the television and the pale man on her lap. Impulsively, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Ul-Ulquiorra-san? Wh- What is it?" She sputtered. She said no more, however, when he brought her wrist up his face and placed a heated, open-mouthed kiss on her pulse. She gasped, her face turning a thousand shades of red. He looked at her intensely.

He brought himself up to sit before placing butterfly kisses all over her face. Her forehead, cheeks, nose, temples, eyelids, the corners of her mouth… Her eyelids fluttered as he kissed one before the other. He brought his burning lips to her lips, capturing her in a soft lip-lock.

It was these sort of soft and romantic gestures that made Orihime want to bawl her eyes out. It was just that—Ulquiorra was never one for emotions. And the fact of the matter was that his every touch was filled with enough heart to last a life time. _When had he become so… so… so full of emotions?_ She wondered. He broke the kiss; staring at her he traced light, open-mouthed kisses around her neck and face. Orihime was left with nothing to do but gasp and hold in the urge to start crying a waterfall right then and there.

Ulquiorrs looked at her again. Her eyes were red from the overwhelming rush of emotions in her attempts to hold in her tears. He cupped her face and kissed away the tears that had managed to seep out. She smiled, completely filled to the brim with tears and happiness. He kissed her forehead once more before wrapping his limbs around her body, her back against his hard chest, and turning his attention to the T.V.

He had his answer. Amidst the fervent cries of the cicadas and the scathing heat, he found that he did not necessarily want a heart at all—he _needed_ one.

**The End**

**A/N:** Yupp. He needs a heart to love Orihime back and blah blah blah lol. Ahaha, did you catch the Mentalist there? Well… it was supposed to be the Mentalist lol. Short and terrible lol. (Okay, I know I suck but oh well. It was sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing... xD)

**RxR Please~**

**~*Java Beans and Life*~**


End file.
